pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: RV World Tour
|Row 2 title = Developer: |Row 2 info = Albert VaLentino Inc. DarkGames Company |Row 3 title = Genre: |Row 3 info = Tower Defense |Row 4 title = Current version: |Row 4 info = Alpha Build 0.0.58v |image = File:PvZ2.png |imagewidth = 250}}Plants vs. Zombies: RV World Tour is a tower defense games that made by Hunter Zombie999 and develop by DarkGames Company and Albert VaLentino Inc. In this version, the player battles new zombies in all around the world and time. Created by * Hunter Zombie * My little brother Helped by * Jimmy2004 * Smart-Pea * the battle dragon trainer * Pryp'yatMineralGamer * Barry The Conehead * SugarPenguin12 * Naren3000 * CrazyChippy * Natapat * FlowerCannon20 Game Icons none Logo PvZ2.png|New Game Logo by LogoPVZRWT.png|Old Game Logo by Concept art and upcoming features See, Plants vs Zombies: RV World Tour/Concepts Achievements Coming Soon! (I will make the page soon) Update History * 8th August, Egyptian tour part 2 was released. * 2nd October, Pirate Island tour part 1 was released. Areas Beginning The game starts with one lane on the lawn and the first plant you get is the Peashooter. The zombies appear once you plant your second Peashooter. After defeating all the zombies, you win the Sunflower. The lawn expands to three lanes and the zombies appear once you plant three Sunflowers. After defeating all the zombies, you win the Wall-nut. The player starts the third level, but before doing so, they have to clear the lawn of backward-facing Peashooters with the shovel. The Conehead Zombie is introduced in this level, and after winning, you get the Potato Mine. In the tenth level, the player encounters the Gargantuar, and after winning the level, he gets a RV Key. Crazy Dave arrives and see RV in front of his yard then Crazy Dave want to test drive the RV with go to tour around the world. Crazy Dave, and his RV arrives and, along with them, you go to the tour around the world, Egyptian. Egyptian In Egyptian - Day 2, the player is introduced to Plant Food, when Crazy Dave mentions that a Peashooter "Looks hungry". In Egyptian - Day 5, the player is introduced to Power Ups (after receiving a jar of them in the previous level) that are Power Toss, Power Pinch, and Power Zap. Number of levels 20 part1, 20 part2 Dessertland (coming soon!) part3 Some new zombies like Aladin, Camel Rider, etc. Pirate Islands Pirate Island is based on Pirate Seas from Plants vs Zombies Its About Time (only part 1). It introduced to planks, that some plants cannot be plant in there. In Pirate Island he meet new friends names Captain Deadbreed. In Part 2 will introduce sand where when you plant something there it will only survive for 30 seconds. Number of levels 25 part1, 15 part2 Carribean Seas (coming soon!) part3 So many beans in this place. The Oregon The Oregon is based on Wild West from Plants vs Zombies Its About Time - home to hot, arid climate and cowboy zombies. In The Oregon - Day 1, the player is introduced to minecarts, a feature exclusive to the Wild West. Players plant in them and are able to move the carts across lanes. In The Oregon Crazy Dave meet some new friends. Number of levels 25 part1, levels 30 part2 The Arizona (coming soon!) part3 The Arizona is the nigthtime version of The Oregon same like Dark castle introduce grave and sun not falls from the skies. Slow West (coming soon!) part4 Slow West is based from movie I watches names "Slow West". Dark Castle Dark Castle is based on Magnificent castle with Gargoyale, Witch, King, etc. It introduced to graves that drop sun and Plant Food and night time, where sun does not fall from the sky and is also introduced fog and the returning plant Plantern. Besides zombies you have to fight some monsters that made by Bride Imp. Tropical Island Tropical Island is based from Hawaii a small island. It introduced to water and wet sand, where Lily Pads have to be planted. Crazy Dave also notes that plants should not eat zombies, except for Chompers. (other info coming soon) Primitive Caves The player can be go to the next tour, Primitives Caves and is introduced to sliders, frozen plants or zombies, the chilling wind, the earthquake and a new Power Up, Power Flame, which can only be used in Primitive Caves and Ice Age (the new tour that will also introduced the chilling wind too.) . After beating Primitive Caves - Day 15, the player will get a stone tablet with brains and zombies in it. (other info coming soon) Easter Island China Town Circus Shopping Mall Winter Lawn Farmer City United Djs Items and power-up Plants See, Plants (Plants vs Zombies: RV World Tour) Zombies See, Zombies (Plants vs Zombies: RV World Tour) Category:Games Category:Albert Valentino Category:Plants vs Zombies: RV World Tour Category:Unfinished